Namimori High!
by ShaneLace
Summary: Tsuna and co will finally enter the doors of Namimori High with our cute Mist Gaurdian, Chrome Dokuro! New adventures and romance will await them.!PS.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Tsuna and his friends will face the door of highschool.

Years have passed since Tsuna and everyone did their best to face the most crucial events in their life. And now, they are finally entering the most exciting part of being a teenager as a highschool student of Namimori High, thats what Maman and Reborn-san said to them.

"Chrome-chan!" our cute Mist guardian is currently walking her way to Namimori High when our ever so happy Rain Gaurdian saw her.

"Rain-, No err. I mean, Good morning Ta-takeshi-san."

Since Chrome Dokuro transfer to Nami Chuu, Tsuna and the others started to hang out with her and made her open up to them. Though she's still shy as ever, she manage to call her friends with their first names and not their position.

"HAhaha, Chrome-chan! Youre still shy huh? "

"ehh? Sorry T-takeshi-san, I didn-" Chrome started to apologize but instead of finishing her sentence , Yamamoto immediately cut her.

"Hahaha Don't sweat it! I guess that makes you cuter"

"eehhh..eh?"

She blushed.

"_Takeshi-san is always like this. So warm like bossu. He never hesitates to be near with me."_ Chrome always thought that but she didn't have the confidence to say that to him in person.

"chrome-chan?"

"uh, eh. Lets go Takeshi-san" Im spacing out again.

"yeah! Lets go!"Here he go again, that smile. So genuine. That made her flustered every time he do that.

Takeshi is always there for her. When she needed help, during their trainings and even in school.

In their way to school, Yamamoto entertains her by his teeling her stories about their baseball match which she found so funny because of the face Yamamoto makes.

She cant help but to giggle.

"uh, eh? Is there something in my face?"

"none,haha. I just find your expressions funny."

"Well I guess its nice that you were ,ha,ha" he said, sounding to calm even though he's embarrassed deep inside.

After that they continued walking till they already reach their destination, Namimori High.

"Look its Dokuro-chan and Yamamoto-kun!"

"They are cute right?"

"They have been like that since middle school"

Of course they knew it, They knew that being popular sometimes scary because of the rumors and really is troublesome

AN: this is my first fanfic I try to update everyday. Though im not so confident about this fanfic. I hope you will like it. And also im open if anyone like to say their suggestions or request. PS. Review if you like.

-Lace-chan


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Im really sorry minna for this late update. I have my reasons. Im really sorry. I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. Im really sorry for that one.

lunardusk : Thanks. Im really grateful to have a reviewer like you. It will help me to improve! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I didnt own anything here. Characters and Rebor belong to Amano Akira-sensei!

"They there are!"

"Who?!"

"Its Gokudera and Tsuna, Chrome-chan"

"Bossu?"

"DAM-, no, TSUNA -SAMA!"

The crowds' mouths fell.

Chapter: Too-Good Tsuna

"good morning Yamamoto and Chrome-chan" , said a boy whose voice can melt anyone's cold heart.

"good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto being his usual self smile widely at his friend without knowing that girls are already at the infirmary because _blood loss._

"Good morning Bossu!" and Chrome being so shy, still blushed at the sight of her Boss.

And Chrome being the most loyal student and diligent student of Mukuro-sama remembered the _most important_-ahem-perverted lesson he taught her.

KISSED TSUNA BEACUSE A KISS IS THE BEST GREETING EVER!

And with that sight the students, mostly boys started to get jealous towards Tsuna.

"E?! Chrome-chan. Didn't I told you to avoid kissing me in _public_?" embarassed, Tsuna tried to hide the blood rushing through his face and tried to remain calm.

"PUBLIC!"

"So Tsuna-sama and Dokuro-san are dating!" 

"Sorry Boss."

"Its ok Chrome-chan. "

"But Boss rumorss.."

"I dont care Chrome-chan. We knew its not true. "

"Stupid Chrome! Now rumors will spread about you and Judaime!"

"Sorry Sto-I mean Hayato-san"

"tsskkk"

"Let's just check our classes."

"Of course Judaime! I, Gokudera Hayato, will protect you until I die!"

Tsuna sigh in relief.

The _usual _Gokudera.

Ever since Sawada Tsunayoshi met our _Kind-ahem sadistic_ tutor namely Reborn his world turned upside down. He started to train hard to improve his stamina, physical capability and studies. Doing this so called Reborn-special-spartan training, the so called " Dame-Tsuna Legend" was already buried.

During his last years of middle school, Tsuna's feature started to become broad, thanks to puberty. He became the morning topic of the girls.

His grades became higher than they expected it to be.

From F-A. All thanks to our _ Boreen-sensei_ who really put an _effort_ to tutor Tsuna.

And because of that, a fan club was born.

The legendary Fanclub, " Boss Tsuna"!

An: I really tried to be funny, but I guess humor is not really my forte. BUT, I'm still trying to finish this story of mine.

A review wont hurt me you know. It will help me to improve.


End file.
